


Mission Report by Mandolin [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Mission Report by Mandolin performed by Rhea314 & GwenSome mission reports are stranger than others. Even when you're dealing with the Commandos.





	Mission Report by Mandolin [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mission Report](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254392) by [Mandolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandolin/pseuds/Mandolin). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2012

**Title** : Mission Report  
 **Author** : Mandolin  
 **Reader** : Rhea314 & Gwen  
 **Fandom** : Baccano, Captain America  
 **Character** : Isaac, Miria, Colonel Chester Phillips, James "Bucky" Barnes  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
 **Summary** : Some mission reports are stranger than others. Even when you're dealing with the Commandos.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/254392)  
**Length** 0:01:09  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Gwen/Mission%20Report%20by%20Mandolin.mp3)  



End file.
